


Connor Executes Plan MBSBB: My Boyfriends Should Be Boyfriends

by GayChaton



Series: Emails to Lie In [5]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: (As in nothing actually happens), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayChaton/pseuds/GayChaton
Summary: Connor's sure that it would be fine if their relationship stayed this way. Evan dates Connor, Connor fucks and low key dates Jared. That would work, if Jared and Evan weren't both crushing hard on each other anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

"It's not like there's a problem with what we have," Jared mumbled, leaning back into his own couch next to Connor. "But just, most couples figure out what they're okay with before they approach a third person. Typically the first couple kinda has their shit under wraps before they start adding on, or whatever."

Connor scoffed. "And you have so much experience?"

"I do. Israeli girl from last summer had a girlfriend."

At that, Connor raised his eyebrows and propped himself up on the couch arm. "You were invited to a threesome?"

"Pff, no. Her girlfriend was ace. But Israeli was not. Of course, only lasted about a week before she joined the army, and then her girlfriend had to get back to her folks too, but it happened."

"Why'dyou call her 'Israeli'? It sounds pretty fucking racist."

"Cause she never told me her name cause she didn't want army stuff to get back to me. Her girlfriend was named Jenna."

Connor shook his head. "I can't believe you expect me to believe you've had that much experience with threesomes."

"Well what do you want, proof? I already found out your hair-pulling kink," Jared said. "Or did you grow it out just to get people to try?"

"Jared," Connor growled as he felt his cheeks turn red. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well I just thought I'd give an example," Jared shrugged, shifting. He swung one of his legs over Connor's body to hover inches above. "That all fine and dandy?"

Connor slid his hand against the fabric of Jared's shirt in brief contemplation. "Not tonight?"

Jared shrugged, somewhat indifferent but not at all dissapointed. "Okay," he said. With that, he sat back on the couch right under Connor's arm. "If you don't want a piece of this on a night nobody's around to catch us, it's your loss. I'm like, your favorite ex-CIT."

Connor rolled his eyes, knowing very well that Jared had higher standards than actually trying to guilt trip him. "You're so fucking full of shit."

"Oh, really."

"Yeah, actually," Connor said, watching Jared from the corner of his eye. "You can fool Evan all you want, you've never gotten past me."

"Gotten _what_ pas—"

"You're insecure as fuck," Connor muttered as he poked at Jared's arm.

Jared tensed a bit. "What does that even mean," he mumbled, knowing exactly what it meant.

"You're all confidence and bravado but one peek at emotions or a serious fight and you run."

"Th—"

"I'm not done," Connor growled. "Like when I first actually met you, before the letter. I said some aggressive shit at you cause I was high, and you kinda freaked out."

"I absolutely did not."

"You called me a freak and ran away!"

"So I'm an asshole, what's your point?"

"You were so full of shit until I stopped you, then it all went up in smoke and you left to figure your shit out."

Jared elbowed Connor's side. "Let me go."

Connor held on tighter. "Do you want to go because you really don't want to talk about this or because you're embarrassed?"

The glare Jared shot him was the only answer he needed.

"Jared. Look at me," Connor muttered, throwing his legs over Jared's thighs.

After an eye roll and a pause, Jared turned his eyes to Connor.

"All of that insecurity? All of that bullshit language and teasing? Everything you've said to me?" Connor mumbled. He drew a hand under Jared's chin to make him look into Connor's eyes. "I couldn't care less."

He moved in and pressed their lips together in a way softer than he was used to with Jared. Jared didn't seem in any hurry either, to his surprise. For once, Jared wasn't pressing to have control, and finally the control freak was letting go a bit.

Connor pulled away half an inch. "You think I'm any less fucked up? I wanted to fucking die. Still do. You think that you having a complex changes anything?"

"Guess not," Jared said, exhaling against Connor's lips. The hot air rose and fogged Jared's glasses a bit. "So that's your angle? You're too fucked up to care?"

"We're all fucked up in our own ways. You having your own isn't a deal breaker."

"I'm not fucking mentally ill," Jared hissed. He pulled back and elbowed Connor away sharply along his way.

Connor scowled at the offending elbow and looked back up at Jared. "Who the fuck said you were?"

"I'm a normal person, it's not the same as you and Evan. You two have medical proof for why you need help to get better and I—"

"Shut up," Connor muttered, grabbing Jared by the collar and kissing him again. One of the sweetest benefits of being unofficial with Jared was that he didn't need to change the dynamic of rivalry and one-upping.

Jared didn't squirm or shove this time. He waited until Connor deemed it sufficient before he pulled back.

"Alright," Connor whispered. "Don't want to hear any of that. Why do we need anyone to tell us what's real and not? Just fucking… you feel insecure right?"

Jared pressed his lips together.

Connor dug his fingernails into the junction of his neck and shoulder. "Answer."

"Fuck," Jared whined. "Fine, yes, sometimes, Jesus!"

"Then it's a way that you're fucked up just like the ways we're fucked up. It's not a competition, Jared. It's my fucking choice."

A moment of perfect silence passed when their eyes connected, passing across reassurance and honesty and steadfast belief. Then, it was over.

Jared hummed, leaning back. "Little pretentious."

"What are you going to do about Evan?" Connor asked, leaning back too.

"He's your boyfriend. Jesus hell, you're even super possessive. Don't think I didn't notice that you took up his whole cast writing your name."

Connor twitched a smile at the use of 'Jesus hell' as an unironic exclamation. "You're my boyfriend too," he retorted, knowing that it was a tentative label that made Evan feel better. It was growing on him more and more though; however much Connor enjoyed the perspective of friends-with-benefits, boyfriends had a much less cheat-y vibe.

Still, Jared scoffed. Jared hadn't loved the term, though now Connor supposed it had to do with his own insecurity. He supposed _most_  issues to do with Jared did, at this point.

"You love him," Connor muttered under his breath. "And I don't know if you know, but he's getting there too."

"What do you mean getting there?" Jared asked, nose scrunched up.

"I mean, he's starting to like you in a more romantic light."

Jared groaned. "You aren't allowed to get my _hopes_  up like this, Con—"

"I mean it," Connor asserted, nudging Jared lightly. "He is, I shit you not."

There were a solid ten seconds where neither of them made a peep, and Connor had begun to wonder if Jared was really that uncomfortable talking about it. He was about to blatantly change the subject when Jared leaned back harder into the couch and spoke. "You know, multiple people dating doesn't have to work out that we're all dating each other. Me dating you and you dating Evan is fine, and it works, and it may not be public for good reason but there's nothing wrong with it functionally."

"Y'mean like morally?"

"Pff, yeah. I'm saying that it's a way that it could work."

Connor hummed and moved his head to press his cheek against Jared's hair. "Alright, whatever. But you still have a thing for Evan, so why shouldn't it work that way?"

"It— well, it's not like, a 'shouldn't work that way' thing, it's more of a 'doesn't have to work that way' thing."

"Well," Connor muttered. "If we all end up dating, which I think we will, you'll have to help me figure out how to tell Evan it's fine if he doesn't want to fuck me."

Jared jerked with a laugh bubbling from his lips. "Wait, what?"

"Evan's a fucking virgin man," Connor shrugged. Jared gave a look that screamed 'duh' and motioned for him to continue. "He's told me he wants to go slow and everything but I need to find out how to tell him he doesn't have to at all if he doesn't want to!"

"Dude," Jared laughed. "Oh my God, you're the worst at literally fucking everything."

"Hey," Connor shrugged. "I'm not too shit at fucking you, am I?"

Jared's hand came up to rake through Connor's hair and pull him slightly closer. "Actually, you're great at getting fucked by me."

Connor grinned. "Good to be appreciated," he mumbled before he was pulled down into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went back and did some retcon work on the Sleepover fic, because I realized some inaccuracies now that I read the DEH book. Prolly not worth reading again unless you really want to, but some of the jokes changed.

Having lied about hanging out for quite a while, Connor and Evan usually hung out the way they'd lied about hanging out. Connor would visit Evan's house much more often than they ever went to the Murphys house.

Connor was sitting on Evan's bed, leaning on the headboard as he scrolled on his phone. Evan reclined on the ground by his feet, stretching. Connor glanced away from his phone, watching Evan's polo shirt hike up his waist. He yawned; Evan flexed his hands.

They'd been sitting in quiet for about three minutes, which was something new to their relationship. For a long time, Evan had been too clingy and anxious to let them spend time without talking about something. Or anything at all, really. At first, he would fill the space with stuttered awkward get-to-know-you questions that admittedly did the job of exchanging personal tidbits and habits. But after quite a bit of assurance that Connor wasn't going anywhere and didn't need entertaining at every second, Evan slowly became accustomed to relaxing.

"Hey," Connor muttered, glancing up from his phone. "I don't want to worry you, but have you been reading comments?"

Evan turned to face Connor. A worried crease appeared between his eyebrows. _Mission failed_ , Connor thought quietly. "No, why would I be worried? What happened? What are they saying?"

"Eh," Connor muttered; he really hadn't wanted to concern Evan, but now there was no way around explaining. "People are starting to talk about that thing I didn't want to happen is all."

"What thing?" Evan asked in a softer voice. He set a hand on Connor's leg as he sat up.

"They're saying we're cute together, that we'd make a good couple."

"We- we _are_ a good couple, though?"

"Yes, but they don't know that. They don't know you or me, they have no clue that Jared is so involved. They don't know who he is at all, really, and they only watched videos where we acted."

Evan frowned. "But we were acting as ourselves?"

Connor shrugged and looked at the wall. "I guess."

"Oh," Evan muttered, sitting up. "Well, what do you mean?"

"I mean…" Connor took a second to figure out how he wanted to word the sentences. "With what they see, they can't possibly know who either of us are. And I guess it just seems a little creepy that people think they know who I should like and stuff. Like they're watching me. Like they think they get to decide."

"Well," Evan chuckled. He ran a hand over Connor's knuckles, pulling the phone down and out of sight. "They're right in this case. But none of them are why it happened, right?"

"No," Connor admitted.

"So what's the hold up? You made your decision, end of story. Let them imagine, they'll forget about us in a year anyway. You know this'll all pass, right?"

Connor put on a slight smile with some effort. "Where'd you get all that from?"

"My mom told me that once about something or other."

"Ah," Connor hummed. He put his hand on the top of Evan's head and rubbed his hair lightly. It as getting longer, and the hair gel had begun to wear out for the day, allowing it to curl slightly. "Smart lady."

Evan absolutely beamed up at him, forcing everything worrying about The Connor Project onto the back burner.

"You're so damn beautiful," Connor muttered as he bent down at the waist.

Evan met him halfway and they kissed sweetly for a few fleeting moments. When Connor pulled back, his face felt warm and his chest felt lighter.

"You know that, right?"

Evan gave a shrug, and Connor couldn't really complain at that response. He wanted Evan to get out of his habitual self hate, but pointing it out day after day would only make him feel worse. Instead, he wove his fingers gently through Evan's hair. Evan didn't need to be smothered, after all.

Connor wasn't sure if he could be considered a happy person at this point. While on one hand, he had some pretty fucking awesome boyfriends, an improving sister, and an okay friend, on the other hand, he had depression. And recently diagnosed Type 1 BPD. It was hard to get up in the morning. It was hard to smile on the depressive swings. It was even harder to live with himself when the irritable depressive episodes made him hate the things and people he loved.

"Hey," Evan said.

Connor jumped a bit, and instantly lost his place. He grimaced, knowing the unfinished internal monologue would need to be finished later. "Yeah?"

"Does the fame, like, not fame, really, it's not like we're celebrities right?"

Connor blinked. "Uhh…"

"Anyways, does it bother you? I mean the comments you just told me but." Evan swallowed and tried to refocus. "Is it fine?"

"Yeah," Connor nodded. "I guess you're helping people. And I don't really know, I guess I always wanted you to know in some roundabout way that I wanted to be a part of something like you said. I mean your letter? I wouldn't have kept it if I hadn't read it and felt like you ripped out everything I'd been feeling for years."

"You…" Evan blinked. "Even though I wrote it, you meant for it to seem like it was from you anyway? You _knew_?"

"No, I didn't _know_ ," Connor assured, gesturing in what he hoped was a placating manner. "I just wanted it to get back to you so maybe you'd understand that I heard you? I didn't know my family would guilt trip you into making up stories. Why the fuck would I want to make you do that?"

Evan shrugged. He was staring at the wall, looking past it in thought. "Don't know."

Connor paused, wondering if he could reconnect the conversation. "Kind of, to answer your question."

Evan's gaze flickered up.

"The popularity online. I wish I could get rid of it. Especially with the emails being online now, it's like everyone thinks my life is public now. And I just want to be able to say that it's you and me, and me and Jared without the threat that my life will be ruined? I don't know, and I don't want to get dramatic, but… I want it to be over."

Evan pulled himself from the ground slowly, and slotted himself next to Connor. "You and Jared… how is that going? I haven't seen you two interact at all since the sleepover…"

Connor chuckled a little at that. "That's cause we can only ever meet at his house, and only when his parents're gone. You know why."

Evan's face pulled into a frown as he seemingly worked out the reason. If Connor and Evan were discovered, it would just make The Connor Project last longer and with somewhat more of a dangerous edge via homophobic community members. But if there was any word of a _scandal_?

Connor nodded. They'd both be shamed, family drama would escalate dramatically for each of the three, and Jared would probably be on the curb.

"Jared… I've been thinking recently, after our fight. He's done _so_  much for The Connor Project and I didn't even consider that until a while ago."

Connor spared a brief glance at Evan, wondering when the boy would figure out he was in love.

"He's just been with me from the start? I mean, in his own way. His own kinda rude, bordering-on-reckless way. Even when I needed emails, and then a website, and then videos, he always was ready to try."

"I mean," Connor shrugged. "Yeah. You're his best friend."

Evan laughed abruptly, and likely a little louder than he intended. "Yeah, I can't believe he couldn't just tell me that. I mean, he's the only one I could trust with everything that happened, he was the first one I went to. And not like I really had options, right? But he listened every time I called. And he helped me figure out what to do."

"Evan?" Connor mumbled.

Evan looked at him. "What?"

"Do you have a crush on my boyfriend?"

Evan's face flushed heavily in half a second, which was actually kind of an impressive speed.

Connor chuckled. "It's okay, you know."

"It— it is? He's your boyfriend."

"You're my boyfriend too," Connor said with a slight smile as he referenced a conversation Evan wasn't even there for.

Evan did not react the way Jared did. Instead, he looked panicked and confused and utterly lost. "What do you mean, shouldn't that mean there's like, a boundary there?"

Connor chuckled and shook his head. He pulled Evan close in a side hug. "You know what, Ev? You should ask him out."

Evan locked up. "But what if somebody sees us—"

"It'll be fine. As long as you don't end up eating each other's faces, you can play it off as platonic. You two were friends before I came along, and the whole school knows it," Connor shrugged. "Hey, I'll even be there with you if you end up asking him out."

"Really?" Evan asked, finally looking a bit hopeful.

"Yeah," Connor confirmed, watching Evan's soft warm smile. The one that radiated gratitude and love and warmth and felt like something Connor could never in his life deserve even if he spent the rest of it rescuing kittens and old people from fires. Connor, though gravity and a deep feeling of numbness opposed him, smiled back.

"I love you," Evan said quietly, as if he wasn't sure if Connor remembered.

"I know," Connor responded, nodding slightly. "I do too."

Evan beamed, so he must have been doing something right.


	3. The Moment You Have All Been Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally, amirite.

Connor wasn't sure when or how Evan would end up talking to Jared. He only knew two things about it, actually.

One, Jared would not be the one to confess first. Two, Evan would surely invite Connor when it happened.

He got a text from Evan one late Saturday asking if he was busy. Connor flicked his eyes up to focus on the door of his bedroom, and focused on the sounds of a muffled argument through the hall. Promptly, Connor responded that he'd be at Evan's house in twenty-five minutes. He threw on his hoodie, slipped his phone into the pocket, and raced down the stairs and out of the house before anyone could say anything to stop him. And just in case, he ran down the rest of the block before slowing to a walk.

 

**Evan Hansen 11:42**

Connor areyou busy today

-s.m.

 

**Connor 11:44**

Dear E.H.,

I'll be at ur place in 25 mins

-S, m

 

**Connor 11:46**

Ps are u okay? Typing is off

 

**Evan Hansen 11:46**

Dear Connor Murphy,

Yeah sorry my hands were sweaty because I was nervous to ask you. Sorry to bother anyway, but I'm gonna invite Jared over this afternoon and I wanted to have you over too. Because I'm gonna ask him. Obviously, I mean duh,

-S, me

 

Connor hummed in thought. At least Evan seemed to compose himself?

 

**Connor 11:47**

Dear EH,

Its fine. Whens he coming over

-S, m

 

**Evan Hansen 11:48**

Dear Connor Murphy,

I said 12:30. I can ask him to come later if you want more time?

-S, me

 

**Connor 11:48**

Dear EH,

Nah it works for me

-S, me

 

Connor trekked on, staring at his feet as they disappeared and swung back into his view rhythmically with footsteps. The walk was long and warm, but he supposed it could be worse, considering he was walking away from his family. He could have been walking towards them, after all. Instead, he steadily made his way down the streets to Evan's house.

He got to the small building tucked in a narrow space of street and walked the path to the door. As usual, he didn't bother with ringing, he just went up for the key on the top of the doorframe and unlocked the front door. When he opened the door, he slid the key back in its hiding place and stepped in.

"Evan?" Connor called, glancing around. "I'm here."

"In my room!"

Connor closed the door, locked it, and sped his way down to Evan's room. Evan sat at his chair, reading notecards in his hand. "What's that?"

Evan looked up briefly, smiled, looked down again. "Notes for how to tell Jared."

"… well," Connor mumbled, chuckling a bit. "I guess I should have seen it coming that you'd want to plan it."

"I'd have planned a thing to say to you too, but… well-"

"I jumped in," Connor shrugged. "I know."

"W-Would you like me to write what I might have written for you later?"

Connor thought about it for a hot second. "If you really want to. Anyway, what's the plan?"

"W-well, I ask him, and m-maybe you stay to make sure he knows you're fine with it?"

"Yeah…" Connor glanced at the window, remembering how convinced Jared seemed that Evan wanted nothing of the sort. "Then?"

"Then? O-oh, then, I'll ask if he'd like to start a r-rom—" Evan swallowed and flushed. "Relationship. With me. And if he say yes, then, I think we talk about what's okay real quick, and then maybe cuddles?"

Connor nodded. "I think you got this l—"

The doorbell chimed through the house.

Connor turned his head back outside the room. "He's here. I'll get it, is that okay?"

"Yeah, meet you in the living room," Evan smiled nervously, twitching a bit.

With that, Connor turned and sauntered to the door, pulling it open promptly. His tinier boyfriend stood in the doorway with that expression that read confused-but-coping-and-thinking-hard. Before he said anything, Connor grabbed the doorframe for balance, put his other hand behind Jared's head, leaned over, and connected their lips. Jared's arm lifted against his hoodie and tugged him back lightly by the hood.

"So nice of you to say hello," Jared mumbled, brushing past Connor.

Connor noticed Jared had his backpack as he closed the door behind them. "To the couch; Evan has stuff to say."

Jared frowned, but dropped himself onto the cushion in front of the coffee table quickly. He pulled his laptop from his bag and slid it onto the table to boot it up. "You know what this is all about?"

 _Oh._ "Yes," Connor said slowly, carefully.

Jared seemed not to notice, only frowned deeper.

Things had clicked into place for Connor. Jared must have gotten some vague, well-intentioned text from Evan about needing to talk, and then interpreted it as a vaguely guilty allusion about The Connor Project and wanting to come clean, or wanting to change the story, or at least something equally game changing.

Evan chose that moment to walk in, hands hervously beating against cards and feet halting as soon as Jared saw him. "So I have something to talk about and I'm just going to start going over everything, is that alright?"

"Is this not about the plan? I thought—"

"Just shut up," Connor ordered quietly.

Jared's gaze snapped to Connor, and briefly Connor wondered if he would listen. Jared usually did not take orders from him, but something seemed to compel him to quiet.

Evan looked down at his notecard and dropped it by his side. "So I know we've known each other forever and things changed between us multiple times and that we— o-out of any of those times, we never just talked about what was happening, and that was kinda my fault too, but, we _never_  did, and now things are so complicated that I think we need to address it now."

Through the talk, Jared began shifting in his seat somewhat.

"Jared, I know you know stuff was weird, and it got crazier with Connor, but we found something that works for both of us, but it's not working and…" Evan trailed off as Jared fixated intensely on Connor. "What's wrong?"

"Why are _you_  telling me this when he's the one breaking up with me?" Jared asked with a slightly impudent tone.

"What?" Connor asked sharply.

"T-that's _not_  what's going on here," Evan mumbled, but it was too quiet to affect Jared, who stood up to face Connor.

"What? You can't just tell me yourself?"

"I'm _not_  breaking up with you," Connor hissed, grabbing Jared's hand and squeezing it.

Jared yanked it away and looked between Connor and Evan even more horrified. "You can't break up with Evan over _me!_ "

" _Nobody's_ breaking up!" Evan squeaked.

Jared froze. Connor could practically hear Jared thinking, trying to understand and gain control of himself again, and failing to grasp the end goal. He lurched suddenly and made for the door, but Connor reached out when he registered the movement and grabbed his wrist. Jared whirled around, nose to nose with Connor.

Connor drummed his fingers against Jared's arm. "Just, listen to him, okay? I promise it'll be alright."

Jared's face looked deeply confused, likely trying to figure out the apparently uncharacteristic optimism. In the end, he turned back to Evan and waited.

"Jared," Evan said, glancing at his notecard. "I know this is a little weird, because we've been f-friends so long now but, I need to tell the truth right now."

Jared's eyebrows furrowed.

"I've developed… romantic feelings, for you."

"Connor?" Jared mumbled, looking up at him suspiciously.

"It isn't a trick," Connor simply said.

Evan nodded in confirmation, then shook his head. "It isn't. I just— I could tell you why but it snuck up on me? I really like you Jared, and I'm so sorry for how I've be—"

Jared took two long steps to close the gap between them, and paused. "I'm going to kiss you now." Evan's face split into a smile before Connor saw the two of them connect. Whereas Evan's cheeks were already flushed, Jared's face also took on a rosy hue as he pulled back. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Evan whispered.

Jared turned his head to look to Connor. "And y—"

"Yes," Connor said firmly, wrapping his arms around Jared's shoulders from behind. "We want this."

"It just— I don't get it, things were already working, you don't have to be with—"

"I know," Evan said. He reached gingerly for one of Jared's hands and nodded. "I know I don't have to."

"Then…" Jared seemed lost. More off guard than Connor had ever seen him before, even when he was fighting with Evan, even when he was literally hiding in a closet in a hospital. The most painful part was probably the way he seemed like he just didn't see why Evan would want it at all.

"You were right when we were fighting, even though I had points too, remember? You were there for me. You know me better than anyone else does, even Connor sometimes. Always, even when I messed up, even when I was just a loser, even when social ranking divided us, you always answered when I called, and always listened."

Jared was still.

"I think I love you, Jared."

At the confirmation, Jared moved forward again and sealed the gap between their lips. Connor grinned and leaned forward. "Hey Evan, since we know Jared is a bitch about functional communication, I'll speak for him. I think he loves you too."

Evan let out a muted noise that sounded like a giggle or something of the sort.

Connor smiled, watching the two pull apart a bit.

"Oh, should we, should we discuss boundaries?" Evan asked timidly.

Jared shrugged, but nodded. "Go for it."

"S-so obviously kissing is fine. It's great actually. And cuddles too, and yeah that would be fantastic."

Jared nodded. "Alright."

"But— I mean, I don't want you to think it's you, but beyond that, I don— I'm just not sure…"

"About that," Jared said, filling the space. "Connor and I were talking."

Evan looked up, somewhat nervous.

"You don't have to do that, or feel guilty for not wanting to. Connor, and me too, now I guess, are fine if you don't want to fuck us."

The look of tension on Evan's face eased slightly, but lingered. "Are you sure? B-because a lot of people say that if you're in a relationship, those needs have to be satisfied and—"

"We can take care of each other," Connor soothed. "Don't listen to any of that bullshit. We're okay dealing with that ourselves, promise."

"Already were," Jared mumbled under his breath. Connor scoffed and kicked Jared's foot slightly.

Evan blushed hard. "Oh my God, you were—"

"Yes," Connor interrupted, dropping his face into Jared's hair.

"How long?!" 

Jared laughed loudly, sliding an arm around Connor's waist. "Long enough, man! This piece of ass has been mine for a while."

Evan made a sputtering noise and Connor felt his face flushing.

"Jared," Connor mumbled.

"Alright alright, stand down. Evan, no, you don't have to worry about us. We're fine with whatever you're comfortable with," Jared said, rubbing his thumb over the back of Evan's hand, which he was still apparently holding.

Evan smiled. "O-okay then."

"None of this can be public for at least like, a year," Jared mumbled. "You know that right?"

"I don't have anything to prove to them anyway," Connor shrugged.

Evan nodded. "A-and I don't really, like uh. I don't want attention from it either. S-should we tell, um, Zoe and Alana though?"

Jared groaned. "Fuck."

"Dibs on Zoe," Connor said in a hushed whisper.

"She's going to disown both of you from that family again if she hears you're dating me," Jared whined.

"S-she won't?" Evan asked.

"Well not literally but, she thinks you can both do better than someone like me."

"Evan?" Connor asked. Evan looked up. "Would you mind shutting up that insecure asshole?"

Evan smiled and pulled Jared into a kiss.

Connor dropped his head to plant a soft trail of kisses up Jared's neck. When they both moved away, Connor stayed cheek to cheek with Jared. "Thoughts now?"

Jared glanced between the two with a nervous fidget. "I have great boyfriends?"

"Good answer," Evan purred, pulling them both into a hug.


End file.
